


Kiss Me You Animal

by BeTheFrnkToMyGee



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeTheFrnkToMyGee/pseuds/BeTheFrnkToMyGee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why does this matter to you anyways? So what I got turned on when we wrestled around last week? It's no big deal to me and it shouldn't be to you." Gerard sighs heavily, wishing he didn't have to lie through his teeth about this kind of stuff all the time. So what if he's had feelings stir up for his best friend of nine years? It doesn't mean that things have to change completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me You Animal

Frank takes a swallow from his beer bottle and rolls his eyes at Gerard. "Stop bullshitting me, Gee."

Gerard looks back at Frank, takes a sip of his own beer, and turns his eyes back to the terrible horror movie they're watching. He shrugs and scoots back on the dingy couch, trying to ignore Frank's statement. 

But unfortunately, Frank doesn't like to be disregarded and pushes Gerard's leg with his foot; almost making both of them spill their half-empty beers. 

"Why does this matter to you anyways? So what I got turned on when we wrestled around last week? It's no big deal to me and it shouldn't be to you." Gerard sighs heavily, wishing he didn't have to lie through his teeth about this kind of stuff all the time. So what if he's had feelings stir up for his best friend of nine years? It doesn't mean that things have to change completely.

Abruptly, Frank sits up, chugs his beer and looks at Gerard with a mischievous smirk on his face. Frank continues to look at him this way until Gerard shifts nervously, getting the hint that he's supposed to finish his beer also. He swigs it as quickly as he can, tossing the bottle on the carpet along with Frank’s.

Gerard looks back just in time to see the Frank’s smirk lessen while he leans back and putting his feet on Gerard’s leg, just like before. They turn their eyes back to the screen, but it’s not for long as Gerard feels Frank’s eyes on him once again. _Well shit_ , he thinks.

Gerard turns his head to face Frank, his black, dirty hair getting in his eyes again. “What?” Gerard asks slowly, fearing the answer. Frank exhales, messing with his lighter and Gerard becomes even more puzzled, because it looks like Frank’s _shy_.

Suddenly Frank glances up, and that stupid smirk that Gerard wants to ~~kiss~~ slap off of his face is back. “You wanna know what I think? …I think you like me!” Frank teases, that smirk more pronounced now than ever, practically like he’s proud of it.

Gerard freezes up, his head shaking and his mouth dropping open, but no words can come out. Frank’s mouth drops open in surprise, his eyes go wide, and that’s when Gerard finds the words he needs.

“No I don’t! Shut up, Frank, you’re so juvenile.” Gerard tries to play it off, crossing his arms.

“Oh! Wait until I tell-”

“No! I don’t like you! Frank! Shut up before someone hears you!” Gerard cuts Frank off, proving his point once more. By this point, Frank’s pulled his legs and attempted to get up and run off, but Gerard expects this and launches at him, tumbling off the couch and onto the floor, almost exactly what happened a week prior.

Gerard lands on top of Frank, his hands going to pins Frank's wrists to the floor, smiling triumphantly only to find himself on his back seconds later. He looks up at Frank proudly looking down on him, and Gerard takes this moment to flip them both over once again. He straddles Frank's legs, content to just hold himself there against Frank, not moving, but just _looking_. But Frank manages to pull himself up and out of Gerard’s grasp. He stands over Gerard with that annoying smirk that Gerard’s really starting to not like.

“Everybody’s gonna tease you so bad when they find out!” Frank proclaims breathlessly, watching as Gerard gets up and shoots him a glare that could kill.

“Shut up!” is all Gerard can muster, due to his embarrassment.

“Make me.” Frank says slowly and deliberately, trying to do bad things to Gerard’s body. But when he glances up once again, the smug smirk has morphed into a challenge.

That’s obviously a challenge that Gerard will take gladly, so he does. He steps forward and pushes Frank up against the wall, hands on either side of his head. They look into each others eyes, Frank with challenge and Gerard with anger. Gerard draws out leaning in, teasing Frank.

Before long Gerard kisses him, putting all of his anger and humiliation into it. Frank’s hands find themselves tangled in Gerard’s hair, tugging and pushing back into Gerard, who replies by forcing Frank’s mouth open wider, sliding his tongue in.

Frank moans at the contact, and again louder when Gerard shoves his knee between Frank’s legs. Gerard’s hand snakes down to the front of Frank’s pants, pressing against the evident boner that he finds there and pulls his mouth away.

“Who has the hard on now, Frankie?” Frank can hear the smirk in Gerard’s voice and opens his eyes slowly, just to roll them and push his hips against Gerard’s, raising his eyebrows at the moan that comes out of Gerard’s mouth. 

“Still you, Gee.” Frank barely gets out of his mouth before he’s pulling Gerard to him and shoving their lips together.

 

 

                                                                                    

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic (Sorry) Advice?


End file.
